Swallow's Nest
Swallow's Nest is the first location in Ori and the Blind Forest. A neighborhood of Nibel, Swallow's Nest is the former home of Ori, and the current home of Naru and KuThe name was confirmed on Microsoft Studio's Mixer Live Stream (52:00). It's also confirmed that Ku is a 'she'.. Swallow's Nest is an introductory area, and therefore has no enemies, secrets or collectibles. Almost the entire Prologue sequence at the beginning takes place in Swallow's Nest, as it is where Naru raised Ori up until her temporary death. Ori and the Blind Forest/Definitive Edition Naru is sitting at the edge of Swallow's Nest out in the Great Storm, when she sees Ori's shining leaf form drifting just overhead. Interested, Naru follows the shimmering leaf, hopping heavily over rocks and other bits of obstacle. She eventually reaches the leaf, which floats down into a patch of foliage and transforms into a Spirit Guardian, Ori. Naru takes the tiny creature in her arms and embraces them, becoming their adoptive mother. Ori awakes some time after the Great Storm, safe and sound in Naru's Cave. They jump down happily from their bed and outside into the luscious greenery, being met with the beauty of summer colors and Naru's joviality. With several of the nearby fruit trees harvested already, Naru and Ori work as a team to create a bridge to fresh, unpicked arborescence. By night, they may finally eat, devouring several of the juicy fruit in piles. Ori takes some of the prize in their arms, intending to store it for later in Naru's Cave. Near the entrance of their home, an explosive spark of light causes Ori to stop, listening to the Spirit Tree's call. A very concerned Naru quickly takes hold of her child and rushes them back into the cave, fearing for their safety. It is over this time that Ori and Naru spend in the cave that Swallow's Nest and all of Nibel changes into its blinded state, revealed when Naru goes out to search for more food to appease their hunger and replenish their empty supply. The failed attempt at retrieving food meant that the single piece of fruit left was to be the last. Naru, knowing this, gave the last fruit to Ori, sacrificing her own comfort for her child's wellbeing. Ori offers some to Naru, who shakes her head and closes her eyes to rest. Ori ventures out into their ruined home, eventually finding the fruit Naru had failed to reach. Through clever thinking, Ori finds their way up and shakes the fruit down, taking as much as possible for their mother. As they approach the cave, they think about the happier times before the forest went blind. When Ori returns, the cave is dark and gray. They present their pickings to Naru, who does not move or respond in any way. Confused, the Spirit Guardian tries to wake her, desperately pulling and shoving at Naru's massive body. Ori, realizing their adoptive mother had died before they returned, lays down sadly on her sleeping form. Ori later leaves Swallow's Nest, with no reason to stay. Trivia *In the area title-text, the word "Swallow's" is missing an apostrophe. This is likely for stylistic reasons. *After the prologue, Swallow's Nest cannot be returned to during normal gameplay (unless hacks or glitches are applied.) It is only visited two more times, secondly when Naru is revived by Gumo, and thirdly in the final cutscene of the game. * Ru:Ласточкино гнездо Category:Locations Category:Story Areas